Pups and the headless knight
Summary A ghostly walking suit of armor walks throw a haunted house so the paw patrol along with scaredy dog and the clue Gang have to solve the mystery Transcript (we start with our card) Scardey-Dog:Pups and the headless knight. (we have the clue machine drivIng down a road) Snaggy:Like Frit I'm hungry back here the scaredy treats aren't doing good. Frit:Don't worry Snaggy will be in adventure bay soon. (the headless knight runs by Frit slams on the brakes) Dassy:What was that? Vanessa:I dont know could be a mystery, (then they make it too the old house) Frit:Here we are gang. Dassy:maybe somebody can tell us what we saw. (Cuts to inside mayor goodway talks with them) Mayor Goodway:Yes well the headless knight has been roaming adventure bay for the past five months now but when the suit of armor of the headless knight arrived a few months ago the spirit of the black knight forever haunts the knight. (the paw patrol come in with captain turbot fransiscos mr. Porter Mayor humdinger katie alex and cali) Ryder:Mayor goodway were here to help. Mr.porter:I'm only here to deliver this weird stuff. Mayor Humdinger:Well um im here because you weren't at city hall so I want to buy adventure bay. Capn Turbot:We Uh are here because I want to take a glips of that ghost. Katie:We well we're only here to have time with ryder and the pups. Cali:Row. Fransiscos:Well I'm only here with herabio. (they all except the pups and the kids and Cali) Frit:well uh let's get down to business. Manny:Hey what are you kids doing here?! Dassy:Hello. Vanessa:And who are you? Manny:Names manny I'm the caretaker here. Snaggy:Like he's not doing a nice job. Manny:Leave now all of you. (goes away) Frit:hey this shoe could be a clue. Ryder:we can find more clues right Frit? Frit:You got it ryder. (They all walk away) (alex and katie stop Snaggy) Katie:Uh snaggy? Snaggy:like yeah? katie:we've been wanting to ask you it's about your name. Alex:yeah what kind of name is sn Snaggy:My real names Orville they call me Snaggy because they think it'd be fun. (he walks away they look at each other) Frit:All right let's look for clues. (Cuts to scaredy walking around a hallway a painting's eyes watch him thumder goes on and he gulps and bumps into the headless knight and the helmet falls down he gulps and thunder does it again as it roars and he gets the helmet the kinght try's to get it scaredy plays with it and goes hmmmm and the it wants it and he kicks it into a closet and then jumps up in the air and cheers) (the gang come along) Snaggy:Nice work Scared. So like who really is the ghoul? (Frit pulls off the armor and the knight really is) All:David beachem?! Dassy:How could scaredy tackle david? That's impossabile. (Vanessa has figured it out) Vanessa:Jinkedrs because he's not the real David Bechem. (pulls off costume) All:scaredy?! Dassy:So who's.....? (pulls off costume) All:David Bechem?! David Bechem:I only wanted to have this place so I can tear it down and have a workout gym.(chuckles) Scardey-Dog:(laughs)You meddling kids. (they all laugh) THE END Category:Adam Strickland Category:Crossovers Category:Parodies Category:Parody Category:Mystery Story Category:Spooky story Category:Spooky Tails